


Will He

by AtinyBitofaMess



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM??, Bondage, Boyfriends, Dom Kim Hongjoong, Except it's a video of Seonghwa and Hongjoong, Explicit Sexual Content, Gag, M/M, Porn Watching, Porn With Plot, Restraints, Sexual Frustration, Smut, Spanking, Sub Park Seonghwa, Teasing, Waiting, bad bdsm, blindfold, first time bottom, rope work, top to bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtinyBitofaMess/pseuds/AtinyBitofaMess
Summary: As a bisexual, Seonghwa had had his fair share of explorations before he met his long time boyfriend, Hongjoong. However, he had never bottomed in a male on male sexual interaction. When Hongjoong expressed his interest in trying exactly that, Seonghwa battles with his pride and his fear, but ultimately accepts his request. Little did he know, Hongjoong is capable of being more cruel than he imagined…
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 10
Kudos: 166





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh this is the first story I put a huge effort into, and edited a lot. Any comments and criticisms are welcome. Thankyou!!

Seonghwa had been hesitant when Hongjoong casually brought up the idea over dinner a few nights ago.

“Well, it’s just because you’re always the one who’s got me chained to the bed posts and crying your name." 

He had spoken without a hitch, not even looking up from his plate as he shoveled spaghetti into his mouth, causing Seonghwa to nearly choke on his wine, eyes franticly searching the restaurant to be sure nobody heard.

When he was certain nobody was paying them any mind, he attempted a response, his words coming out in a whisper as he leaned towards the smaller man.

"Joong… You know that I’ve never…”

“Never what?” Hongjoong shot him a smirk.

“Ugh, don’t make me say it. I’ve always been the one in control, you know that.”

And it was true. At least, when it came to the bedroom. Being the bisexual he is, Seonghwa had had his fair share of sexual exploration before he met Hongjoong. However, he had always been the one in charge when it came to other men, and Hongjoong was no exception. For them it just seemed right, with their size difference. But Hongjoong undoubtedly has his dominant side, and often times ends up leading the relationship. Seonghwa doesn’t mind this in the least, following along with whatever it was Hongjoong wanted to make him wear, buy for their apartment, do on their dates and so on. Seonghwa didn’t much care. He was happy as long as Hongjoong was sporting that contagious smile of his, eyes half-mooned, corners crinkled in delight. He lives for the times he is graced with the presence of that exact smile, Seonghwa thinks.

Hongjoong formed his mouth into a pout, giving Seonghwa his best puppy eyes. 

“Please, Hwa? I’ll take good care of you." 

He can’t help but let a mischievous giggle escape him, watching as Seonghwa contemplated the request with arms folded across his chest, trying not to catch his boyfriend’s gaze. He chewed his lower lip in thought, the fear of the unfamiliarity being the only thing keeping him from saying yes right away. After all, he infrequently says no to his lover, opting to do any and everything it took to please him. This was no different, he thought, and he trusts him with his life. So with that, Seonghwa turned to face him and gave him a somewhat reluctant nod.

"But you’re paying for dinner tonight.” He added with a wry smile.

***

Seonghwa lays on his back, arms suspended loosely above his head, wrists bound in a double column tie he had taught Hongjoong just an hour before. Hongjoong kneels between the larger man’s thighs, placing warm kisses along his naked chest to comfort him as he gets used to the vulnerable position. After tying him up, Hongjoong had begun teasing him, paying particular attention to his neck -his most sensitive spot- in between lust fueled kisses.

By now, Seonghwa was already dying to get some relief, his neglected cock red with sensitivity. He can’t easily see Hongjoong’s movements through the patterns of the black lace blindfold, but he knows he looks up at him as he asks

“Are you sure about this Hwa? We can stop any time you want. Don’t push yourself.”

Seonghwa nods, swallowing the lump in his throat. “I’m… I’m just nervous. But I trust you.” He so desperately wishes he could just lose himself in the heat of his boyfriend’s tightness, but he’s giddy at the thought of his man taking him for the first time. He lets his curiosity take hold, imagining just what it might feel like even though he has no frame of reference. He had never been touched in that way before, and had no idea what to expect. 

He snaps back to reality as Hongjoong sucks his nipple and pulls it between his teeth, earning himself a groan. He bites the flesh just above his collarbone, his breath hot on the larger man’s neck as he speaks. 

“I’ll make you feel so good, you’ll be begging me to fuck you again.”

His cock twitches at the thought of his boyfriend being inside him, just enough to poke at Hongjoong’s own hard-on, and he feels the smaller man smile against his skin at that.

“Seems to me like your body wants it more than you’re willing to admit.”

And he’s right. Seonghwa is torn between the desire to fuck the smugness out him, and the unfamiliar desire to be filled up and fucked senseless by the man HE usually fucks into oblivion. The idea feels foreign but has excitement bubbling in his chest, his heart hammering in his ribcage. At this point, his pride is the only thing making him hesitate. All he has to do is jump the mental hurdle and give in.

Hongjoong moves between his boyfriend’s legs again, letting his hands slide down his torso before wrapping them around his length and squeezing.

“Look at you, you’re dripping. You want me that bad?" 

He teases, flicking his tongue along the slit of the cock between his hands.

The slightest touch is almost too much for Seonghwa, and he craves more. Needs more. He hisses, bucking his hips as he searches for friction.

"Ah ah,” Hongjoong singsongs, letting go of him, causing him to struggle against his restraints. 

He’s not even a little bit used to being denied pleasure, and it pisses him off. Is this what it’s like when I do this to him? He thinks, wondering how people could possibly enjoy being toyed with. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna kill you tomorrow." 

Seonghwa glowers through his blindfold at his boyfriend, who sits back on his heels with a cute grin plastered on his face. He can’t see his expression, but he knows enough to assume he’s enjoying this a little too much.

"I think I’ll let you wait some more.” He says as he gets up and crosses the room to his desk, opening his MacBook.

“Listen to this while you wait.”

He hears the door open and close, and grits his teeth in frustration. He’s nearly decided this shit isn’t worth it when the sweet sounds of Hongjoong’s moans reach his ears. The sound is quiet through the laptop speakers, but loud enough that he can hear the lewd noises of his boyfriend pleasing himself while he moans his name. 

“Seonghwa…. Ohh, Hwa. Fuck, I’m g-gonna….” Then the sound of Hongjoong riding out his orgasm fills his head. Somehow it makes him angrier, being teased like this. He tugs at his restraints, grunting as the ropes offer him no leeway. Why the hell did he teach him the proper way to tie? A wave of anger washes over him. He feels helpless, and he despises that.

“KIM HONGJOONG,” he yells in frustration, loud enough for him to hear. And the neighbors too, probably.

“Get your short ass in here! You think this is funny?”

No response.

The audio replays itself again and again. He wishes he could shut his ears off; block out the sound of Hongjoong’s hand working his cock, the sound of his moans and the way he calls Seonghwa’s name as he comes. 

After it replays a few more times, his frustration dissolves into something more like hopelessness and longing. It must have been an hour by now, and tired tears stain the lace covering his eyes. He wishes he could see the video of his lover. Wishes he could have him bouncing in his lap. Wishes so badly that he could just touch his face, kiss him as he makes love to him. 

Subconsciously he rolls his hips to the rhythm of Hongjoong touching himself, imagining he is the one coaxing the beautiful whines from his lover’s lips.

The clicking of boots cross the tile floor tears Seonghwa from his fantasy. 

“Joong?" 

He says quietly, as if his boyfriend could magically hear him. He can barely make out the jingling of keys followed by the latch of the front door closing. He becomes painfully aware that he was just left alone in their apartment. Tied up, horny, frustrated, and losing his composure. 

"Hongjoong what the… Are you fucking KIDDING ME??!?!!!!" 

Seonghwa nearly screams, kicking at the mattress like a kid throwing a tantrum. He pulls hard at his restraints, tears wetting the lace of his blindfold as quiet sobs escape him. He digs his nails into the flesh of his palms, tugging uselessly at the ties until the ropes burn into his wrists. 

He wonders why the hell he agreed to this. Why he thought Hongjoong would be more merciful. He knows him better than that. The kind of man who will do anything to get what he wants, and it just occurred to Seonghwa that Hongjoong wanted to break him. As always he got what he wanted.

Seonghwa breaks, crying for real now as he lets his arms go limp in defeat. His wrists are searing and red, half moons trenched into his palms and tears crawling down his cheeks. He sobs for real now too, the noise of Hongjoong coming over and over again like a symphony of untuned instruments invading his ear drums. He let his eyes close and tried his very best to ignore the cacophony of pleasured whines and groans of his own name spewing from the laptop speakers. He tried his very best to fall asleep, hoping maybe somehow he’d wake up and it would all have been just a dream. He was done.

***

Some time later, bedroom door swings open, pulling Seonghwa from his semi-conscious state. 

"Joong?" 

He mumbles weakly. A plastic bag settles on the desk and the audio of Hongjoong finally ceases with the click of the spacebar. Hongjoong says nothing yet, studying his boyfriend’s rope burned wrists and tear stained face. He watches his lips and chin tremble as he formulates words. 

"Joongie please… Please untie me, I… I’ll do a-anything…”

With that he reaches around his head and removes the blindfold, his hand lingering next to the older boy’s face. Seonghwa leans his cheek against his hand, meeting his expressionless gaze with puffy eyes and knitted brows. Hongjoong finally breaks his silence, not the slightest hint of guilt in his voice. 

“Oh, has my little Hwa had enough already?”

He sounds almost mocking, but Seonghwa is too beaten down to be offended. He’s sure it’s all part of the act, but he’s even more sure that he can’t be sure of anything right now. Hongjoong walks back to the desk, sitting in the wheeled chair and pulling up another video on his laptop.

“Remember when I asked if I could film us? And you stupidly agreed." 

He presses play on another video, rolling the chair to the side and pulling a styrofoam container from the takeout bag next to him.

"This is why." 

He says in a too calm tone, snapping the wooden bridge of his disposable chopsticks and mixing the black bean noodles.

Seonghwa glances toward the Macbook’s screen. He watches footage of himself fucking into his lover, whose legs are wrapped around his waist and hands clutching the headboard that hits against the wall with each thrust. His lover asks to be choked, saying he wants to come like that. He complies, wrapping his long fingers easily around the other’s small neck.

Seonghwa remembers this in detail, observing the video as his mind replays that day like a movie in his head. The way Hongjoong’s face was pink with oxygen deprivation, curses falling from his lips as he begged for him to come inside. Begged to be filled with every drop of him. He complied with that request, too, a groan leaving his chest as he emptied his lungs and his release into Hongjoong, who came seconds later with a cry of his name.

He marveled once again in the way Hongjoong had come with such force that he painted his own neck and upper chest with streams of white. He remembered thinking how beautiful he looked in that post orgasm moment, gazing up at him with hooded eyes. Lips parted and chest heaving like he couldn’t possibly get enough air. Cum splattered across his pecks, a splotch on his left clavicle, and a stripe on the right side of his neck. Hongjoong was a wonderfully alluring fucked out mess. It was as if Pollock himself had graced his lover’s chest with one of his masterpieces. Seonghwa was so moved by the sight that he leaned down, still inside him, and licked every last drop off of him, treating it like a gift of rare nectar from the gods. 

Seonghwa has given up. He doesn’t care about his stupid pride any more, nor his fears. He just wants release at his boyfriend’s hand. He needs some, any form of touch from him. He mentally accepts his defeat, desiring whatever it was Hongjoong wanted to do to him in that moment. 

By the time the video finished, Hongjoong had also finished his noodles, tossing his moto jacket wherever it may land and settling back into the chair. He tapped his fingers on the armrest, seemingly in complete control besides the betrayal of his dick straining against his jeans. 

"Should I play it again? Or are you ready to be my bitch?" 

He says with a devilish smirk.

Seonghwa gives him a serious look but quickly softens, his eyes full of longing.

"Please, Joong. Please… Just fuck me." 

He swallows down a sob, searching his lover’s face for any sign of remorse.

Hongjoong grins with satisfaction from hearing his boyfriend ask something so out of character. He stands, discarding his clothes slowly for Seonghwa to see, who licks his lips when his cock springs free from his briefs.

"You want me to fuck you?” He teases.

“You want me to bury myself in your untouched little ass?" 

Hongjoong leans over Seonghwa, hands on the rope work as his lover nods eagerly.

"Want me to fuck you senseless? Make you come with just my dick?” He slowly starts untying the ropes, eyes never leaving Seonghwa’s, whose cock twitches at the thought, precum pooling into the small puddle that had formed near his navel. 

“Please, Joong. I’ll be good. I swear. Please just touch me.” He pleads. 

“Yea, you’d like that wouldn’t you?" 

Hongjoong preens, letting the loosened rope land next to his boyfriend’s head.

"Ask me again.”

Seonghwa’s arms lay useless above him. He has no ounce of energy left to fight. No desire to fight. He is completely at the will of the smaller man, and he knows this, but couldn’t care less in the moment.

“Hongjoong… Please, fuck me, I’m… losing my mind, I need to feel you." 

He pleads again, tears welling up on his bottom lashes. "Please…”

Hongjoong places a gentle kiss to Seonghwa’s forehead, the closest thing to mercy he has shown him in hours.

“Then, my love, you shall receive.”


	2. Will He pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a bisexual, Seonghwa had had his fair share of explorations before he met his long time boyfriend, Hongjoong. However, he had never bottomed in a male on male sexual interaction. When Hongjoong expressed his interest in trying exactly that, Seonghwa battles with his pride and his fear, but ultimately accepts his request. Little did he know, Hongjoong is capable of being more cruel than he imagined… And Seonghwa kind of loves it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhhhh I tried

Hongjoong tilts his head, smiling down at Seonghwa mischievously. 

“Safe word?” He questions.

“I don’t fucking care, Joong.” Seonghwa reaches one hand towards his boyfriend’s face but it’s swatted away with force.

“Hands off.”

Seonghwa swallows at that, and watches Hongjoong procure the lube from the nightstand. His boyfriend climbs into the bed in front of him, spreading his legs with enough strength and speed to leave an ache in his strained thighs. Seonghwa isn’t very flexible, grimacing at the width with which his legs rested on either side of Hongjoong, who kept them open with his knees. He leans forward, the pressure of him kneeling on his thighs enough to have the larger man groan in pain.

“Give me a fucking safe word, or I won’t touch you.” Hongjoong quips. “You know how this works.”

“U-uhm.. Peaches?” Seonghwa croaks through gritted teeth.

Hongjoong nods, wordlessly slicking up his fingers with the liquid. Seonghwa stares with a mixture of nervousness and hunger, heartbeat drumming in his ears. He makes slow work of the process, aware of Seonghwa’s eyes on him.

“Joong ple-” he’s cut short as the smaller man presses two fingers lightly against his rim, sending a shudder through his body.

“Please what?” Hongjoong preened.

“Please, f-fuck, just, please…” Moments ago he was begging to be fucked, and now he couldn’t even form the right words to ask. He was hoping to every god in the universe that his lover would understand and not make him elaborate.

Thankfully, he didn’t, gliding his short digits around the larger man’s rim. Without warning he slides his index finger into his lover’s hole, slowly guiding it deeper when he feels the muscle give way.

Seonghwa’s head falls back against the pillow as he lets out a broken moan, the unfamiliar sensation making him feel hot from within.

“J-joong, oh fuck.”

Seonghwa has no idea what this is supposed to feel like. He knows which way to maneuver his own hands to make Hongjoong’s legs shake and, from what he gathers, he’s pretty good at it. He’s thinking his boyfriend must be pretty good at it too, by the way all his apprehension has almost instantly melted into yearning. He wants more. Needs more. 

The slight stretch of his hole burns just barely, subsiding into something more like pleasure as Hongjoong starts working his finger in and out. He marvels at the whimpers slipping from Seonghwa’s lips.

“M-more.” Seonghwa moans out, impatient. 

“Yea? You already want more? You little slut.”

Hongjoong lands a slap to the outside of the larger man’s thigh, whose body jumps in response. Seonghwa whimpers pathetically, leg tingling with the pleasured pin pricks of the action. His lover slides his middle finger into him as well, keeping his steady slow pace. 

“Holy hell.” Seonghwa chokes out, gripping the pillow beneath his head. 

Hongjoong curls his fingers upward as he moves them, easing his lover open like it was the hundredth time he’d done so. Seonghwa does his best to keep still, biting into his lower lip when Hongjoong presses the pads of his fingers against his prostate. They barely reach but he still manages the task, smoothing them over the sensitive bundle.

Seonghwa’s cock twitches at the new sensation. Like he’d been given wings to fly but was held down by silk ribbons. The ribbons being his boyfriend’s knees, that, at this point, barely hold his shaking legs in place. 

“Goddamn…" Seonghwa mumbles through heavy breaths, still fighting to keep his writhing to a minimum so as not to anger his partner. Despite his attempts, Hongjoong is finding it increasingly difficult to keep his trembling legs open.

He spreads his fingers and Seonghwa nearly cries out, biting harder into his lip in a futile effort to try to steady himself. The muscles of his legs involuntarily contract, shaking under the smaller man’s weight and nearly throwing him off. Hongjoong unceremoniously yanks his fingers out in a swift motion, slapping Seonghwa’s thigh again. Harder this time. 

"Yah! Don’t squirm like that. I can’t work in these conditions." 

Seonghwa pants frantically, the emptiness making him feel robbed of something precious. His nails scrabble against the fabric of the pillowcase in desperation.

"N-no, no, please, god, Joong,” he begs. “Please … Don’t st–…” His pleas are cut off by the bite of Hongjoong’s hand again, this time on his inner thigh. Seonghwa yelps at the sting.

“Shut up, bitch. You’re moving too much.” Hongjoong snarls, sitting back on his heels, freeing Seonghwa’s legs for the time being. He leaves the bed to retrieve something from the closet. 

Hongjoong turns back towards the bed, wad of rope in his clutches. 

“Get on all fours.” He demands, vaguely annoyed that he has to go out of his way to make his boyfriend cooperate.

Seonghwa does as he’s told. Behind him he can feel Hongjoon’s hand moving with expert precision, first wrapping the rope around his ankles, one and then the other. The smooth, nylon texture gliding along his skin weaving in and out, strengthening each tie. 

“Give me your hands.” 

Seonghwa obeys immediately, lifting himself up to his knees, crossing them behind his back. 

“No,” Hongjoong snorts. “Not like that.” 

He shoves Seonghwa forward and he lands on all fours again, mind racing.

“Give me your hands.” 

Seonghwa lowers himself until his cheek is resting on the pillow. He slides his hands underneath his torso until his arms, fully extended, are between his bent knees, his wrists just shy of his ankles. He has no time to register the new position, or how in the hell Hongjoong learned it, before he feels the warmth of his boyfriend’s hands gripping his wrists and stretching them even further down. He lets out a barely audible grunt as the angle of his shoulders force his face deeper into the pillow. Hongjoong hastily continues fastening the remaining rope, securing Seonghwa’s wrists between his ankles. 

Hongjoong whistles at the sight of him, his full exposed ass in the air thanks to the uncomfortable position. “Still doing okay?” He asks, tone somewhat soft. 

“Yea.” Seonghwa swallows. “Um, c-can you, uh… Give me something to bite on to?” He asks tentatively.

Hongjoong then reaches to collect the discarded blindfold from the floor. He pulls the lace through Seonghwa’s mouth between his teeth and ties it behind his head. 

“There. By the way…” Hongjoong resumes his place on the bed behind Seonghwa. “You thought I didn’t know how to tie? Thanks for the lesson, baby, but you were wrong.” He scoffs. “Look at you now, laid out for me and totally at my will. Never thought I’d see such a glorious day. You’re beautiful, Hwa.” 

Seonghwa’s cheeks flush red with pride at his lover’s praise. Hongjoong leans down and bites the meat of his ass roughly, provoking a muffled whimper from him. He feels Hongjoong’s hands on his hips and then his tip prodding at his hole, warm and wet with lube. His heart trips over itself as a wave of excitement and anticipation shoots through his veins at lightning speed. 

Hongjoong takes a moment to appreciate his boyfriend, spread wide and hopeless against him. He caresses the supple skin beneath his hands with a satisfied hum. He kneads the flesh of his ass momentarily before spanking him. Seonghwa merely mumbles in response.

“Now I can have you how I’ve always wanted.” Hongjoong says softly, mostly to himself. 

He grips the larger man’s hips once again as he pushes his tip past the threshold and into his lover. Seonghwa’s breath catches in his throat, teeth clenching down on the makeshift gag. Hongjoong has barely breached him and it hurts. In the kind of way too-hot hot chocolate singes your tongue but slides down your throat like thick, sweet liquid that warms you from the inside out. The way he remembers Hongjoong’s cum feels as he drinks it down when it’s his turn to give head. 

“S-shit, Hwa, you’re tight.” Hongjoong whispers, voice shaking. 

The resistance is noticeable and it takes some force before Hongjoong is fully bottomed out. Seonghwa wails through the lace, equal parts in pain from the stretch and loving the warmth of his boyfriend’s cock buried inside him. 

After a moment to regain his own bearings, and not nearly enough time for his lover to adjust, Hongjoong starts to roll his hips. His motions are languid at first, quickening when he hears Seonghwa trill in delight. 

Hongjoong is thick and hot inside him, fills him up just the right amount. Any more than this would be too much, Seonghwa thinks hazily, mumbles something about how good it feels. 

Lost in the tight heat, Hongjoong backhands his flank. Three, four times, Seonghwa’s not entirely sure. Just knows it’s happening from the heavenly warmth radiating from the area in question. 

“You take me so well.” Hongjoong praises, increasing speed to pound into Seonghwa, who cries out around the lace.

“Mmm, Joomff” he mumbles, pushing his ass back against his lover as far as the restraints will allow.

“Deeper?” He asks rhetorically, snapping his hips with vigor. “Fuck, you’re so good for me, Hwa.” He slaps the larger man’s ass again, and Seonghwa feels his body caving into the touch, silently begging for more. Hongjoong delivers, hitting him a few more times until the skin of his ass shown bright pink. 

Seonghwas cock is dripping, twitching, aching at the neglect; but somehow he feels satisfied with what he’s given. 

Hongjoong’s emitting little moans between heavy breaths as he fucks into him and it’s nearly all Seonghwa hears if it weren’t for the slapping of skin on skin. He leans over and grabs a fist full of Seonghwa’s hair, pulling enough to crane his neck at an awkward angle. A gutteral sound of enjoyment sticks in his throat, eyes bleary as he’s forced to stare at the ceiling. He whines as his hair is pulled harder, mind slipping into an unexplored dimension, void of thought. Seonghwa’s body is buzzing head to toe, bordering on subspace; a state of euphoria he hasn’t experienced before. He feels absolutely electric, cock purpled and throbbing in desperate need of release. 

“F-fuck, Hwa.” Hongjoong growls lowly, reaching his free hand around Seonghwa to take hold of his needy erection. Seonghwa swallows around a moan, eyes rolling back and closing.

“I’m not gonna last much longer. You feel so fucking good.” Hongjoong admits, composure fading. He begins to work his hand on Seonghwa’s cock, fast paced and tight gripped. Seonghwa can only mumble unintelligently while his lover provides more pleasure to him. 

Hongjoong’s touch is nothing like Seonghwa has felt previously. Every wonderful stroke at his dick is intensified times a hundred by the fullness of his lover pounding him, tip sliding wonderfully against his prostate. His body is overwhelmed with the sensations. Sparks fly through his core, building and building with each tug of his lover’s hand and each thrust of his hips. His hands tighten into fists as he feels his orgasm crowning, a steady slew of high pitched noises quieted by the cloth in his mouth.

Hongjoong releases Seonghwa’s hair, leaning over to curl his body around the larger man’s. Seonghwa’s forehead lands on the pillow, the new vantage point allowing him to watch the smaller man’s gorgeous hand milk him. 

The movements of Hongjoong’s hips become erratic, but he keeps pumping deep into his boyfriend like his life depends on it.

“Shit- Hwa, come for me, babe.” Hongjoong breathes hard against his back, softly nibbling just beneath his shoulder.

Thoughtlessly, Seonghwa starts to unravel, coming hard in his lover’s hand and all over the sheets beneath him. He’s practically crying, not having come this strongly before in his 22 years of life. 

Seonghwa seizes around Hongjoong’s cock as his orgasm pulses through him. 

“O-Oh fuck.” Hongjoong’s own high follows suit, hips stilling to fill Seonghwa with hot streams accompanied by a low shuddering grunt. He rocks slowly into his boyfriend, easing out the last spurts deep inside him before pulling out and sitting back on his heels once more to catch his breath. Chest heaving, he watches his cum sluggishly leak from his still restrained lover, dripping down his taint. The sight leaves him sated and proud of himself. This is everything he’s been dreaming of, and then some. A contented grin sweeps across his face while he bends over to untie his spent boyfriend.

Seonghwa’s whole body continues to buzz, dazed and slightly out of it from the rush of endorphins. He could barely make out Hongjoong untying the ropes that bound his wrists and ankles. His shoulders go slack at the lack of tension, and he lets his legs buckle out from under him, laying flat on his stomach with a tired groan. He doesn’t bother to untie the lace that rests between his teeth, instead letting his arms rest at his sides like a lifeless hunk of driftwood.

“Let’s get you cleaned up, yea?” Hongjoong giggles, completely over the moon at the results of his handiwork. He slides the lace over Seonghwa’s head and carefully removes it from his mouth, tossing it to the floor. 

Seonghwa nods into the pillow, eyes closed and ignorant of the mess of cum he’s laying in. “Yes.”

“Be right back~” Hongjoong singsongs. His bare feet pad out the room and down the hall. The excited ‘pit-pat’ gets louder as he returns to the room with a damp washcloth. 

After thoroughly cleaning Seonghwa AND the bed (just as Seonghwa would do himself, were he coherent enough), Hongjoong maneuvers to lay beside his exhausted, achy lover, pulling him up to lay on his own front. Seonghwa mindlessly nuzzles into the smaller man’s chest. He hones in on the thumping of Hongjoong’s calming heart, humming happily as he wraps an arm around his lover’s small structure. 

His eyes are closed as he mutters, “Joongie, that was lovely.” 

Hongjoong stifles a laugh. “You liked it?” 

Seonghwa only manages to purr in response, sleep getting the better of him.


End file.
